Una pequeña luz
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Universo Alterno. Viñeta. Sasuke era la única luz a la cual podía aferrarse estando a punto de quedarse ciego. Su pequeño hermano, su puerto seguro. Estarían juntos hasta el día de su muerte, eso era una promesa. No yaoi.


**Una pequeña luz**

Las sombras iban consumiendo todo a su alrededor, tragándose los últimos vestigios que le quedaban de su familia. Su padre había muerto hacía pocos días y su madre también, aunque mucho antes. Itachi nunca se había sentido tan solo, aunque no se lo demostraba a nadie. Pretendía ser fuerte, pretendía ocultarse de las miradas de lástima que ya casi no podía ver y de aquella actitud de 'pobrecito muchacho', no necesitaba de esas cosas, podía valerse por sí mismo. Aunque le daba pánico pensar que pronto ya no vería nada, ni la luz del sol, ni el color amarillento del pasto que cercaba a su casa.

—No seas tonto, nii-san —le recriminaba su hermano menor, Sasuke, mientras lo ayudaba. Siempre tenía ese tono voluble, pero cada vez menos esperanzador—. Estoy aquí.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos, tratando de enfocar el rostro de su hermano, que era muy similar al suyo, aunque unos años más joven. Sasuke era lo único que le quedaba, el futuro de su familia, de su apellido, el orgullo más grande que poseía. Por eso no podía concebirlo desperdiciando sus años de juventud a su lado, cuidándolo mientras se iba quedando ciego, era un desperdicio. Sasuke tenía y debía de salir al mundo, aprender, luchar, reír... no estar ahí... pero su decisión siempre había estado tomada y él lo recordaba, aunque no sabía qué tan verdadero era el recuerdo tras tantos años...

Su madre lo había llevado al Doctor, él entendía perfectamente por qué, aunque rezaba que no fuese tan grave. Había estado viendo un poco borroso, a consecuencia de largas noches en vela, estudiando para exámenes de grados mayores a los de un niño normal y su vista estaba resentida, sí, lo entendía y pensaba que unos lentes arreglarían el asunto. Serían molestos para jugar y hacer algunas cosas divertidas, pero serían un pago justo.

La realidad no había sido así. Los lentes llegaron, pero no para quedarse. La graduación con la cual tenía que usarlos era cada vez más y más grande, hasta que llegó un momento en el cual ya no se podía graduar ningún lente a su nivel. El doctor le había dicho que se quedaría ciego, a la tierna edad de trece años. Que podría ver, quizá algunos años más, pero que después sería consumido por la oscuridad.

Itachi recordaba con exactitud esas palabras y también cómo su madre lo había aferrado contra su cuerpo, como si temiese éste fuera a romperse. Él se había limitado a asentir ante su destino, nunca podría llegar a ser un arquitecto o un médico, de nada le servirían todos esos libros que su padre le daba, esperanzado de tener a un Licenciado en la familia y todos lo sabían. Desde ese preciso momento comenzaron las miradas de lástima, de decepción, de amargura. Y en esos momentos agradecía el casi no poder ver, porque le lastimaba dicha actitud.

El único que no cambió con él fue su hermano, Sasuke. Seguía admirándolo, seguía queriéndolo, aunque fuese sólo probablemente porque no entendía la magnitud del problema.

—Estoy aquí —le había afirmado cuando niños, después de que Itachi le contara su secreto—. Nunca me iré, hermano.

Aquellas palabras habían significado un consuelo para el Uchiha, que detrás de su máscara de seriedad se sentía desamparado. Y con el pasar de los años, ese juramento se convirtió en su única esperanza, pues sus padres volcaron toda su atención a Sasuke, quien podría complacerlos en sus deseos de ser alguien exitoso, dejando al -pobre- ciego solo. Y aunque Sasuke también sufría, no se lo demostraba o recriminaba. Aguantaba con fiereza los regaños de su padre, las miradas decepcionadas, las palabras cargadas de veneno... mientras seguía siendo amable con él.

Ahora, ellos estaban muertos. Ambos habían sucumbido a la edad y yacían bajo el frío marmol de una tumba, en la oscuridad, justo como él. Aunque él... al menos tenía algo que lo hacía feliz, de alguna manera.

Sasuke sujetó su brazo con firmeza y le sonrió, aunque no pudo verlo del todo.

—El semáforo está en verde, podemos cruzar —fueron sus palabras, luego lo guió por la avenida—. Quizás después podamos ir a la biblioteca. Te leeré algo, ya sabes, algo aburrido, justo de tu tipo.

—Sasuke... —la palabra 'gracias' se le atoró en la garganta, aunque no era necesaria. A Sasuke le bastaba con ver la sonrisa de su nii-san.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno, este escrito es para un concurso en CemZoo llamado: "Universos alternos de Naruto." El año pasado también participé y los dados eligieron por mi el mismo personaje de la vez pasada, Itachi. Esa vez escribí de él en la niñez, esta vez me tocó 'enfermedad'. Espero que no esté muy fuera de carácter. Realmente la relación entre estos hermanos me gusta mucho, aunque manejé la personalidad de Sasuke antes de la masacre de los Uchiha, cuando era un niño bueno e inocente, por eso podría quedar algo raro. Yo tengo un problema similar al de Itachi y por eso se me hizo fácil ponerme en sus zapatos, la graduación que tengo en mis lentes es cada vez más alta, llegará un día en que ya no podré ver nada si no me opero... pero bueno, ese no es el tema, espero que encuentren bueno el fanfic y ya saben que se aceptan cualquier tipo de reviews, con críticas y/o sugerencias.

Gracias por leer.

Ja ne!


End file.
